Between the Past and the Future
by I Luv Captain Jack
Summary: Harry and Ginny announce their engagement, and it stirs up Ginny's past with Draco Malfoy. Nominated for best portrayal of Ginny in the dgficexchange 2011


He moved closer. They were nose to nose, Ginny's back pressed into wall behind her. She felt the cool stone through her shirt. Her body was yearning to touch him, to have him touch her, but she knew they shouldn't. His eyes burned into hers, slowly melting her brain. He leaned down to kiss her. She let him. Soft kisses becoming urgent. Brains melted goo, instinct taking over in the absence of logical thought. Hands tangled, bodies meshed, and heartbeats syncopated.

Suddenly she pushed him away.

bGinny journal entry: /b

I miss Harry. I mean I see him all the time, but I miss how he used to be.

I feel like he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. I feel like I'm intruding when I try to talk to him. He says he loves me. I used to believe him, but I don't know if I can anymore. I'm losing faith in our relationship. I thought he was my fairy tale ending. I thought it would all turn out "happily ever after."

War changes everyone, everything. It changed him and it changed me. We will never be the same. Sometimes I think I imagined everything. That I imagined he was ever that sweet to me. Maybe I imagined that he ever cared for me at all. Sometimes, I think that our entire relationship was a figment of my imagination.

With the way he acts now, it is hard to even remember he used to be sweet and caring. It is hard to imagine him holding me while I cried, or hugging me to make me feel better.

The war turned him. Not evil per say, but mean. He's brutal now; no longer innocent. But the more I think about it maybe he wasn't so innocent in the first place.

The Great Hall was better than she had even imagined, already Hogwarts was living up to her dreams. Finally she was here. Ginny and all of the other first years followed Professor McGonagall to the front of the Great Hall. The sorting would start any minute. Ginny knew she should be nervous about not making it into Gryffindor, but for the past few days all she could think about was Malfoy calling her Harry's girlfriend. She looked over the Gryffindor table and couldn't find Harry.

"Lovegood, Luna!"

Ginny turned her attention to the front as one more student left their group and was sorted. Where was Harry? Why wasn't he here? Ginny looked over to the Gryffindor table again. George stuck out his tongue out at her. She glared back. McGonagall called another name. It would be her turn any moment.

Her thoughts drifted to Malfoy's words again. She glanced over to the Slytherin table this time and found Malfoy within seconds. He was talking with his friends. She was staring at him, when he suddenly turned and looked right at her. Chills went through her body at the look he gave her, but she wasn't intimidated by him, she was intrigued.

The girl next to her gave her a nudge. She jumped and realized it was her turn to be sorted. As she made her way up to the Sorting Hat, all thoughts of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy left her mind and she was filled with the fear of getting sorted into the wrong House.

ibcenterHarry Potter engaged to Ginny Weasley/center/b

I, Rita Skeeter, am pleased to be the first to announce this historical engagement. Ms. Weasley was seen shopping in Diagon Ally wearing a gigantic diamond ring that screamed Potter riches. The Weasley family is not known for their money, and that ring could probably buy them a new house. A close friend of the Weasley family confirmed the rumours of the engagement. Virginia Weasley is a lucky girl to have caught The Boy Who Lived. The wedding is rumoured to be this summer and I look forward to getting my invitation to this long awaited ceremony./i

Malfoy walked passed her in the hallway and said, "Looks like you're boyfriend just got himself into a load of trouble, She-Weasel."

She turned to look at his retreating figure and retorted, "What's it to you Malfoy?"

He turned so he was walking backwards, that stupid smirk gracing his features. "I just thought you would like to know what you're boyfriend is up to when you're not staring at him."

He was halfway down the hall when she replied, getting louder with every word. "I do not stare at him! Harry can do whatever he likes, and I'm not his girlfriend! I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. Maybe this time the information will make it into your thick skull."

He stopped so she was still in hearing range. "Apparently your boyfriend is doing whatever he likes. I saw him in Hogsmead today and I know he doesn't have a signed permission form. With Sirius Black on the loose he is just putting himself into danger."

Ginny stomped towards him, her face turning red with anger. "Harry wouldn't put himself into danger like that. He knows that Sirius Black is after him, and he doesn't have permission to go to Hogsmead so he didn't go! He isn't that dumb."

Ginny was washing the breakfast dishes. Harry had left for work and she knew Draco would be over any minute. There was a knock on the door. She put down the plate she was hold, dried her hands, and went to answer the door.

When she walked into the front room Harry turned to look at her, his hand still on open door handle while Draco stood in the doorway. Draco looked amused, Harry's face was blank.

Ginny and Harry both spoke at the same time:

"Draco, come in and sit down."

"Ginny, can we talk in the kitchen?"

Ginny waited until Draco was inside, and then followed Harry into the kitchen. He wasn't supposed to be home when Draco came over. She knew he wouldn't understand.

"Why is he here?"

Ginny put a hand to her head. "Harry, he is just here to talk to me. We were kind of friends at Hogwarts."

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Why didn't you tell me? You know being friends with an enemy isn't exactly a small thing."

"That's why I didn't tell you! I didn't tell anyone actually. None of you would have understood us being friends; you all saw him as the enemy." Ginny stared him in the face willing him to understand her reasoning.

"So you lied to me. That's a big secret to keep from your fiancé. I would never have known if I had been on time for work." Harry turned around and picked up his bag for work.

"Harry, I was going to tell you after I figured out where our friendship stands."

"We were a little more than friends," Draco said from the doorway. Ginny shot a glare at him.

Harry, glancing between the two of them, asked, "What exactly do you mean by 'more than friends?'"

Draco smirked in response and Ginny was looking at the ground. Harry pushed his way past Draco. "I don't have time for this; I'm late for work. Ginny we can talk about this later."

Ginny followed him through the living room, trying to stop him. "Harry, just wait a minute. Harry!" He shrugged her off, his decision resonant. He closed the front door between them. Ginny heard the 'pop' of him Apparating before she could do anything else. He was gone. She stood staring at the closed door, knowing Draco was waiting behind her. She closed her eyes, gathering her thoughts, before turning on the man who had quite possibly, just ended her relationship.

Draco and Ginny were sitting in a tree. Now before you get any ideas, Ginny did not want Draco in the tree, but alas she could not get him to leave. It was the night of the Yule Ball, but the Ball itself had been over for hours. Their dress robes were tucked back into their trunks. Housemates were all in bed, but Draco and Ginny had sought the quiet of the Hogwarts grounds after dark. And then they ended up in a tree, Ginny by choice, Draco out of curiosity.

Draco: It's too quiet out here.

Ginny: That's the point of being out here. If you don't like it, leave.

Draco: No thanks, I like it up here. Do your feet hurt after Longbottom trampled them?

Ginny: No, he wasn't ithat/i bad of a dancer. I had fun. Did your date ditch you early for being a

total prick?

Draco: Actually I couldn't get rid of her. I had to have Blaise cause a distraction while I escaped the

Common Room. It wasn't easy getting all the way out here without being seen.

Ginny: I know how that is. I had to duck behind two different statues and one tapestry to avoid getting caught on the way out here. I'm not looking forward to trying to get back in.

Draco: Maybe we shouldn't go back in.

Ginny: What would we do if we didn't go back in? Be the Hogwarts tree trimmers?

Draco: Well its tree trimmers or spies.

Ginny: Spies?

Draco: We have to get back into the castle somehow, unless you can cast a Disillusionment Charm...

Ginny: Spies it is then.

Ginny turned on him, her voice trembling slightly. "Why do I feel like my one chance of happiness just walked out that door?"

Draco took a step toward her; she didn't shy away. "Maybe, he wasn't your chance at happiness. Did you ever think of that?"

She scoffed at his words, her voice raising, "What and you think you are? Reality check Draco, we were never happy together! Harry and I, we are happy."

"Happy together? I don't believe that. You couldn't get it out of your thick head that he was your soul mate. You never even considered me!" he yelled back. Draco turned to look at the wall unable to watch her face. He whispered, almost to himself, "I never got a fucking chance. Harry has always had you."

Ginny studied his face. "I love him. Nothing has changed since Hogwarts Draco. I'm still with him; I still choose him. "

He faced her once more a fierce look in his eyes, like he knew more than she did. "That's your problem you know. You choose him and he chooses the world over you. Every time, he would rather care about the world. He left you for the world multiple times and you never questioned him. You are perfectly fine coming in second to Harry Potter. It all started with the war, he left you for Voldemort more times than I know; now he leaves you for his job. He would rather be out saving the world than staying home with you."

Her frustration was evident. "He's an Auror, that's what he is supposed to do! We spend plenty of time together when he is not at work and he doesn't need to stay home with me. I can take care of myself."

Draco shook his head, replying, "If he really loved you he would want to stay home with you. He would miss you every minute of every day. He would always think of you. Everything would remind him of you. There wouldn't be a doubt in his mind who he wanted to go home to. There wouldn't be a second thought after a long day of work other than going home and cuddling up next to you."

Ginny looked confused. "What are you talking about? Harry comes home to me... Harry loves me. "

He looked her straight in the eye and tried to call her bluff. "Maybe he loves you, but it's not the way I love you."

Ginny slapped him across the face. "Get out."

Ginny was stuck in the Hospital Wing, while everyone else was dealing with the news of Voldemort's return; she and the others were all transported back to Hogwarts, only to be shipped straight off to Madam Promfery. The old bat was making her stay the night for a previously broken ankle saying she might be in shock from the fighting, but she felt fine. The Hospital Wing was dappled with people, only a few actually needing to be there.

Across the room sat Draco Malfoy. He was still recovering from being hexed earlier. Ginny felt bad about hexing him, but it was the only plausible way to escape. Harry had needed their help to save Sirius, and there was no way she could have let Umbridge win. She considered Draco a friend, albeit a secret friend, but still a friend.

She knew no one would understand how she could be friends with a Slytherin. She knew he was just

another guy, with a different label that a lot of people couldn't deal with. She could handle being friends with the enemy. It was nice having someone on the other side sometimes.

Draco looked over at her and rolled his eyes. She stifled a laugh, but the sounds still carried across the room.

"Shh!" Madam Promfery scolded them from the other side of the room. This time Ginny actually laughed. Unfortunately this made Madam Promfery feel the need to come over to them. She poked at Ginny's ankle, making her wince. Draco made a noise, and Madam abandoned her poor ankle to check on him. Ginny silently thanked Draco and settled in for a long night in the Hospital Wing. At least maybe he could keep her entertained.

ibcenterThe Wedding Is Off!/center/b

I, Rita Skeeter, received word from Harry Potter himself announcing that his engagement to Virginia Weasley has ended! Harry would not release any details, but after speaking with family and close friends of this long time couple I have a pretty good idea why they have split. The Weasley girl was after Harry Potter's money! We all know she is nowhere as rich or famous as The Boy Who- continued on page 4./i

Moaning Mertle's bathroom had become their sort of meeting place over the past few years. Ginny had convinced Draco to meet her there one night and then it never changed. They liked it because the only one who would overhear them was Moaning Mertle herself, and they had her trust. She would keep their secrets, and if she didn't no one really listened to her anyway.

They had met up, Ginny delaying a date with Harry, claiming she had to find her lost Herbology book.

The book was sitting on the corner of a sink, never having been lost in the first place, while she talked with Draco.

"I have to kill him," Draco said, his worry was clearly displayed across his face. This year was tough on him. Voldemort was always in the back of his mind, and it was taking its toll on him.

Ginny scanned his face. She already knew trying to get him to tell Dumbledore was out of the question. "You don't have to do anything. You can't let him control you like this."

"Gin, it's not that easy." He looked her in the eyes, willing her to understand.

She stared right back. "I never said it was, but don't make it complicated too. You have to decide what to do and I know you will make the right choice."

"I'm not sure I even have a choice," he said to the floor.

She touched his face, replying, "You always have a choice, Draco."

Ginny wrapped him in a hug and they stood entwined for a few moments. She pulled back slightly,

just enough to look at into his eyes. "It will end. One day he will be gone."

He didn't reply just tightened his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him, before pulling away. "I'm meeting Harry for lunch," she said, before kissing him on the cheek and walking out of the bathroom, Herbology book in tow.

Ginny sipped her tea, well aware of the people staring at her and Draco. They sat in a small tea shop on the edge of Diagon Ally. They hadn't talked since their fight, and a lot had happened since then. Harry had completely carved himself out of Ginny's life, and she was realizing that little had actually changed since his departure.

After the dust had settled, she asked Draco to meet up with her. They had unfinished business to settle.

"He left because of you, you know," Ginny said to her teacup.

"I know," Draco replied, watching her closely. "His leaving was inevitable. He would've left eventually and I couldn't let you marry him unless you were really happy."

"I thought I was." She looked up at him, searching his face for an answer to a question she didn't know.

Draco leaned over the table and kissed her once softly on the mouth. She shivered slightly at his touch. "I forgot what it was like to kiss you."

He only smiled and kissed her again. After a moment he pulled away and reached into his pocket. He threw a few Galleons onto the table and stood up. "I can fix that," He said, pulling her up by the hand.

"Good idea," she replied. Draco led her out of the tea shop by the hand, both ignoring the shocked reactions of the people around them.

Draco pulled her away from the cacophony and into an empty classroom. They didn't have very long to speak. The fighting was escalating quickly outside. Soon, Death Eaters wouldn't be the only enemies inside Hogwarts.

He trapped her against the wall. She stopped struggling when he looked her in the face. He let go, but didn't back away. "I know you're not supposed to be fighting."

She glared at him, unable to get past him. "Draco I'm capable of making my own decisions. I can't just let everyone else do the fighting. He hurt me too and I need to help stop him."

Draco sighed, looking worried. "Ginny, I'm not going to try and stop you from fighting because I know you won't listen, but will you please be careful?"

She smiled, but it was a tight smile. "We will both be careful."

He touched her cheek. "Promise?"

He closed at his touch. "Yes."

He moved closer. They were nose to nose, Ginny's back pressed into wall behind her. She felt the cool stone through her shirt. Her body was yearning to touch him, to have him touch her, but she knew they shouldn't. His eyes burned into hers, slowly melting her brain. He leaned down to kiss her. She let him. Soft kisses becoming urgent. Brains melted goo, instinct taking over in the absence of logical thought. Hands tangled, bodies meshed, and heartbeats syncopated.

Suddenly she pushed him away. "Draco. We can't"

"Yes we can." He kissed her again.

After a moment she pushed him away once more. "When this is all over," Ginny told him. She held on to him tightly for quite awhile, before heading back into the fight, Draco on her heels.


End file.
